


日久生情第二章

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03





	日久生情第二章

第二章

 

岳明辉懒洋洋的躺在床上，上半身套了一件卜凡的黑T恤，下半身穿着内裤，一动都不想动。

今天是他和卜凡到泰国的第二周，两个人成功解锁了七八种做爱各种姿势和地点。岳明辉身上青青紫紫的，看着吓人，全都是卜凡做爱时发了狠的痕迹。

卜凡家在泰国的房子周围环境很好，客厅的落地窗透亮，太阳照进来的时候整个屋子都是暖暖的，简直就是岳明辉的取向狙击，所以岳明辉来的第一天就对客厅赞不绝口。

然后晚上就被卜凡在客厅里按着操了一晚上。

卜凡从厨房切好水果回到卧室就看见岳明辉半死不活生无可恋的样子，觉得可爱又怜人。

自己惹得火自己受到报应了。

岳明辉对天发誓如果给他一个重来的机会他绝对不会在第一天就挑衅卜凡，现在每天被按着操就是后果，卜凡没有一次留力，俩人有一次在浴室里直接把岳明辉操昏过去了。

然后岳明辉就在床上躺了两天，因为下面完全肿了，一碰就疼。

气的岳明辉三天没让卜凡上自己的床。

他是给卜凡生孩子的，不是卜凡的性欲工具。

和卜凡谈了一天之后，卜凡表示很委屈，因为他没有把岳明辉当工具，他就是在认认真真的努力造人啊。

岳明辉无奈的看着192化身大狗子，委委屈屈的坐在床边，脸上的五官都皱在一起了。只能苦口婆心的劝导，哥哥年纪大了，禁不起折腾。

卜凡继续委屈，可是你每次说不要了不要了下面还紧紧的吸着我的东西，退出来之后水都能浇花了，哪个男人能把持的住啊。

得，都是自己的不是，岳明辉放弃交流，继续躺尸。

他身体敏感他知道，双性人本来就和其他人不一样，但是敏感成这样是岳明辉没有料到的，他现在被卜凡摸着摸着就能流水，内裤经常湿漉漉的一片。

卜凡调教的好，卜凡真厉害。

岳明辉口不对心的夸赞。

卜凡一口一口的喂着岳明辉，笑眯眯的看着他吃了点水果，又去厨房拿了三明治和牛奶，耐心的哄着岳明辉吃饭。

“中午给你做点好吃的，看看这腿细的，生孩子能有力气嘛？”卜凡看着衣服下面岳明辉细白细白的腿，一边收拾餐具一边絮叨，  
岳明辉翻了个白眼，不知道是谁昨天晚上扣着自己的大腿，一边亲一边说腿好看，今天又嫌弃瘦。

岳明辉不想惹火上身，黏黏糊糊的开口：“吃什么呀？”

“你想吃什么？”卜凡看着岳明辉漏出的一小截脖子，突然就很想咬上去。

岳明辉现在对卜凡的秉性摸的差不多了，卜凡这一眼让他立刻警觉，拉着卜凡的胳膊说：“我们出去吃吧，我想吃当地特色菜。”

卜凡调笑：“你还有力气出去呐。”

岳明辉内心快速盘算了一下，为了保住自己的老腰，晃了晃卜凡的胳膊：“想吃。”

卜凡挺吃岳明辉这一套的，撒娇撒的黏糊糊暗戳戳，小手就在自己胳膊上晃啊晃的，有点长的刘海服帖在额头上，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，看的卜凡心痒痒。

“行，那我准备准备。”又低头把脸凑到岳明辉面前：“来，啵一个口，叫句好听的，哥哥就带你吉普岛三日游。”

岳明辉在心里吐槽了一下卜凡的恶趣味，又乖乖的吧唧一口在卜凡脸上，说：“卜凡哥哥。”

“再来一句。”卜凡卜要脸的继续作死。

“去你大爷的吧，卜凡凡。”岳明辉一脚踹到卜凡胸口，卜凡笑嘻嘻的抓住脚腕不撒手，岳明辉就在床上蹬腿，俩人闹了半天才从床上下来。

曼谷的天气很好，卜凡带上墨镜搂着岳明辉开车去餐厅吃饭，墨镜中途被岳明辉抢下来戴在自己脸上，卜凡看着岳明辉大半张脸都藏在墨镜下面，更加笃定了要养肥岳明辉的心思。卜凡提前找人定了去吉普岛的船票，吃完饭就去玩那三天。

造人嘛，身心健康更容易增大概率。

岳明辉一路都很兴奋，坐上游艇之后就彻底撒欢，在游艇前后跑来跑去，手扶着栏杆大喊，还摘了墨镜对卜凡抛了个媚眼，头发被海风吹得乱乱的，整个人都放开了。

卜凡也高兴，和岳明辉一起站在甲板上，看着海景。岳明辉激动的很没见识，看见海鸥还和人家打招呼，卜凡就在一旁笑，时不时迎合岳明辉的大呼小叫。

阳光暖暖的照在人身上，属于海的专属味道钻进人的每一寸皮肤，海天一色，周围的船只不多，海面波光粼粼的反射着太阳的颜色，游艇划过的地方留下了白色的浪花，一切都是让人放松的氛围。

卜凡看着逐渐安静的岳明辉，内心有一种和放松温暖的感觉，他开始慢慢习惯岳明辉在自己身边的日子，早上醒来看见岳明辉熟睡的小脸，就是卜凡心里最柔软的时候。

认栽吧卜凡。

这么想着，卜凡扳过岳明辉的身体，低头亲了下去。

卜凡轻轻的在岳明辉嘴唇上舔舐，手扣在后脑勺， 卜凡亲吻的时候不喜欢闭眼，他看着面前人笑的温柔，眼里带着甜腻的笑意。

舌头滑进去就得到了岳明辉的回应，卜凡更努力的深进，激烈又放肆，岳明辉闭上眼睛感受卜凡的攻略，唇舌交缠发出羞耻的声音，岳明辉环上卜凡的脖子，身体贴到一起，手指细细摩挲卜凡脖子后面的一块皮肤。

似相爱。

在游艇上过于放肆的结果就是俩人一到酒店，卜凡就把岳明辉压在沙发上了。

卜凡一颗颗解开岳明辉的衬衫扣子，轻咬着岳明辉肩膀上的纹身，熟练的把手滑到背后按了一下腰窝，岳明辉一个激灵，坐起来扣着卜凡的脖子亲起来。

卜凡自然是享受岳明辉主动的，甚至任由岳明辉骑在腰间，压着自己亲吻。

岳明辉衣衫半褪，衬衫半挂在身上，弯着腰和卜凡接吻，口水糊了一下巴，卜凡笑声低低的，小兔子现在胡作非为一会是要负责的。

衣服在不知不觉间掉落，两个赤裸裸的人在沙发上交缠，岳明辉细白的腿缠在卜凡的腰上，胸口起起伏伏，任由卜凡在他身上留下暧昧的痕迹，卜凡这次前戏做的很足，大手卡在岳明辉腰上，亲吻岳明辉的每一寸肌肤，主动俯下身舔吸岳明辉的花穴，淫水止不住的流，卜凡照单全收，全部咽下喉咙。

“宝贝儿真甜。”

岳明辉受不了卜凡给自己口，呻吟越来越娇媚，哼哼唧唧的拽着卜凡的头发，求他进来。

“叫什么？”卜凡停下动作，看着岳明辉因为情欲变得通红的小脸，手指摸着岳明辉的乳尖，不留情的蹂躏。

“老公，老公，求求你了。”岳明辉说的黏糊，眼睛直勾勾的看着卜凡，眼睛红红的，闪烁着水光。

“老婆真乖。”卜凡奖励似的轻吻一下，手扶着阴茎，送到了岳明辉的洞口。

感觉到炙热的岳明辉立刻起了反应，哼唧着要，卜凡听了感觉今晚不操翻他都对不起自己。  
进去的时候两个人都发出了舒服的闷哼，卜凡在床上喜欢主导，手扣着岳明辉的手腕，举过头顶，看着身下的人软成一滩水，卜凡越加用力。

“我的小辉，今天格外主动啊。”卜凡喘着粗气用力，每一次都是奔着岳明辉的敏感点撞去，岳明辉被撞的快说不出话，还是努力回应。

“喜.....欢吗？”

“喜欢啊，”卜凡提胯整根没入，岳明辉被刺激的尖叫，太涨了，卜凡太大了，纵使他身体特殊，还是对这种尺寸的无法一下适应，酸麻胀痛席卷了全身，岳明辉蜷缩起脚趾，，卜凡附身舔着粉色的乳尖，硬硬的乳尖被舔的湿漉漉的泛着水光，颜色变得更深了。

卜凡霸道的在他身下胡作非为，一直撞击着岳明辉的敏感点，难以言说的快感变成呻吟从岳明辉口里飘出。

“好，舒服。”岳明辉手撑着沙发，浑身都跟着卜凡的动作打晃，腿没力的滑落在卜凡身侧，又被卜凡抓起来放在肩膀上，岳明辉清楚的看见自己的花穴努力的吞下卜凡的大物，交合的部分发出淫荡的水声，岳明辉有点羞涩的用手臂遮住眼睛。

卜凡拉开岳明辉的手，温柔的哄骗：“宝贝儿害羞什么，你看看你，多美啊。”

卜凡动作越来越快，岳明辉受不住先射了，米白色的精液滴答在黑色的沙发垫上，还有一部分洒在岳明辉的腹部，花穴也骤然收紧，淫水喷射，顺着大腿留下。

高潮过后的岳明辉气喘吁吁，里面更加紧致，卜凡没忍住，尽数射在了岳明辉的里面。

射完的卜凡坏心思的没有把阴茎抽出来，而是堵在岳明辉的花穴里，不让精液流出来。

岳明辉喊的嗓子有点哑，懒得开口，任卜凡在自己体内一点点磨蹭。

歇的差不多了，岳明辉伸手推开卜凡，开口：“凡子。”

“咋啦？”卜凡把岳明辉有些凌乱的头发拨正，怜爱的看着他。

“哥哥今晚有点兴奋。”岳明辉伸手拿过茶几上的矿泉水，喝了一口。

“然后呢？”卜凡没明白意思，意示岳明辉继续说下去。

“所以你能再来一次不？”


End file.
